


A Window on the World

by manbearpigPL



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Baby, Baby Velma, Coolsville, Cute, Cutesy, Dinkleys, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family meeting, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, Home, Loving Parents, Minor Character(s), One Shot, Young Velma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbearpigPL/pseuds/manbearpigPL
Summary: A short story about how Velma got her first glasses. One-shot fluff.





	A Window on the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english language fanfic, so I'm sorry for any errors.
> 
> The story was inspired by a short scene from Moon Monster Madness where Velma shows her childhood photos. I've used most of Velma's relatives featured in Scooby Doo series over the years, so be ready for some family fluff :)

 

One winter evening, there was a family reunion in the house of Dale and Angie Dinkley - the oceanographers from Coolsville, California. A lot of relatives came from all over the country and from abroad to see the youngest member of the family - 6-month-old Velma.

"She's the spitting image of you, Angie! Those cheeks, those hairs..." said Aunt Meg, Angie's sister, leaning over a crib with a chubby little girl with auburn hair inside. "Unlike my Marcie, she's very much into Evan."

"But eyes are brown. Like Dale's." Velma's mother replied, bringing a cake baked for a dessert to the table and added: "She has also that poor eyesight after him."

"What?! It's not my fault!" Velma's father objected. "All Dinkleys have this problem!"

"That's the thing..." his wife sighed ironically. "At least, she got her beauty after Waltons!"

"Come on, Angie! We are not so ugly!" laughed Uncle Cosmo the archaeologist - Dale's eldest brother, causing a burst of laughter among the others.

Little Velma listened carefully to the adults, from time to time searching blindly for wooden blocks that she used to play. She had really severe congenital myopia with astigmatism. Her uncertain, unstable movements were revealing that she hardly sees anything. On the other hand, however, blindness sharpened her hearing. When she slept, Dinkleys had to be absolutely quiet in order not to wake her up.

"Speaking of Velma's eyes, I brought something for her." said Uncle Elmo, a known Coolsville physician. He pulled out a small box from the inside jacket pocket. There were tiny glasses in a thick, black frame.

"Is it already done?" Velma's dad was surprised. "The examination was just yesterday..."

"Ah, Dale..." Elmo smiled at his younger brother. "Making glasses, even for Velma's defects, is not a big deal."

Having said that, he went to Velma, who, hearing that someone was coming to her, turned her head. In her eyes Uncle Elmo was only a dark, shapeless blob, like everyone who gathered around her crib at that moment.

"Quick, take pictures!" Velma's mother told quickly her husband, pulling her daughter out of the crib and seating her on her lap.

"This is a momentous occasion, Dale!" Uncle John laughed to his brother-in-law when he tried to focus his camera.

Uncle Elmo crouched in front of Velma and showed her her glasses.

"I brought you your window on the world, Velms!" Elmo said quietly with a warm smile and put glasses on her tiny, dinky nose and hidden under her thick, auburn hair ears.

Velma closed her eyes, not knowing what Uncle Elmo was doing to her, but when she opened them again, she was stunned. The world she saw looked completely different to the one she had become used to for half a year of her life. Dark, shapeless figures became clear and colorful and... they had something else. She saw faces leaning over her. Despite the shock, she was not afraid of them because she realized they were friendly. The surprise on her face amused the adults.

"Huh... It seems we're indeed ugly..." Cosmo said quietly.

"Velma, look at me." Velma's mother said gently. Velma looked up and gazed into her mother's eyes.

"It's me, your mommy..."

Velma did not understand these words yet, but it was not necessary. She knew it was her mother. She smiled with her special big smile.

"She sees you for the first time, Angie" moved Dale said.

Angie cried with happiness. It was one of the most beautiful moments in her life, equal to the first time she saw Velma after her birth.

There was a loud cheer among those gathered. Uncle Dave, the brother of Angie, began to clap and whistle.

"Now Velma looks like a real Dinkley!" Cosmo chortled, patting the lucky father on his shoulder and causing a burst of laughter again.

After a few moments, Velma's mom put her back in the crib.

"Look!" she said to her, showing her wooden blocks with letters. "Your toys!"

But the attention of the little girl was caught by something else - a toy rocket brought by her uncle Cosmo. Its unusual shape intrigued her so much that, without hesitation, she dropped the blocks and took it into her tiny little hands. She looked at it closely, examining its shape and texture, and then she began to play with it with a happiness on her face.

"Well, well, Dale! We might have an astronaut on our hands!"Cosmo laughed.

"I don't want to say anything, but Dad wanted  _you_  to become an astronaut, Cosmo," Velma's father answered sarcastically, amusing the others. After a while, everyone went to the table and began to drink to little Velma. Only the lucky parents remained with her.

After a few minutes, Uncle Elmo approached Dale.

"Congratulations, brother..." he said quietly. "I can't tell you how excited Velma got everybody up here. I can feel that she has a really bright future ahead of her."

"I'm sure about it, Elmo" said Velma's dad. "I'm sure about it..."

**THE END**

The end song: Billie Holiday – When You're Smilling (yt: watch?v=240FilS6nCA)


End file.
